


Remember for Me

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Coma AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten
Summary: Keith gets in an accident and has to regain his memory. Lance and their friends help him through these hard times.





	1. Chapter 1

“Doctor get to room 105 quick!” 

“Wha? Where am I?”

“He’s waking up! You, call his emergency contact! Lance Sanchez? Yes, call him.” Keith looked around, not that he remembered being there. Doctors were monitoring him and he had fully woken up, not sure of what happened when a boy came running in. He was handsome, jaw dropping handsome to Keith. He was about three inches taller than Keith and he had a nice tanned skin, his soft but messy brown hair swept over his chocolate brown eyes that had dark circles under them. 

“Keith!” The boy clinged to him, kissing his cheek a few times before relaxing his head on Keith’s shoulder. “I thought I’d lost you!” He whispered in Keith’s ear. He could feel Lance’s tears hit his shoulder and he pushed Lance away. “I’m sorry, who are you?” Lance looked surprised before it morphed into sadness and tears. He glared at a doctor. “You said-“ the doctor cut him off, laying a hand on both of their shoulders. “This is Lance Sanchez, your boyfriend. You don’t remember him because of the damage done to your head in the accident. You will regain your memories as time passes and as you experience triggers that remind you of something.” Lance nodded in a sad haze, staring down at Keith. “He’s my-” Lance grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. 

“I love you Keith, I said that to you at our weekly movie night, we were watching The Secret Garden when I said it and you said it back. We moved in together a month and a half ago, you made a joke about moving in together since we spent most nights over at each other’s places and we both had keys. I said that sounded nice and within the next week you were showing me places we could share. Our best friends helped us move in, except for Pidge who was playing her game. I love you, please remember me.” Keith opened and closed his mouth a few times before stroking Lance’s cheek. “I’m sorry, no.” He wished he could remember Lance but he couldn’t, Lance was like the faintest memory like the ones you remember from being a toddler. 

A girl came rushing in followed by four boys and another girl. Lance collapsed into a man with bright orange hair and a bright orange mustache. The doctor explained Keith’s situation to the newcomers and the all introduced themselves. Pidge and Hunk were now tending to Lance, trying and by the looks of it, failing to reassure him. Coran and Allura were asking further questions, and Shiro was sitting awkwardly at the foot of Keith’s bed. 

“Lance, what’s he like?” Keith asked Shiro, staring blankly at his hands where he had touched Lance’s cheek. Shiro looked at Lance and smiled. “He’s a good guy, he likes gaming, eating, winning, but he’s never a sore loser when it comes to you. Keith, you may not remember him yet but he would do anything for you. Even before you guys were dating we were all hanging out and walking to the Starbucks across the street from my apartment and he broke his arm pushing you out of the way of and oncoming car, he rammed it hard into a lamppost after pulling you out of the way. He really loves you Keith.” Keith nodded as he began to gaze at Lance. As if on instinct he pulled his leg out from under the covers and gazed at a small scar. Shiro smiled down at it and then up at Keith. “Yeah, you scraped your leg bad from that. You both went to the E.R for that incident.” Keith gripped his head and smiled wistfully. “I felt really guilty about that…” 

After a second his eyes widened and looked up at a shocked Shiro. “Lance, come here bud.” Lance stood up weakly and made his way over. “Keith, tell Lance what you just said after I told you about the E.R. Thing with Lance.” Keith looked up at Lance and said slowly, “I said ‘I felt really guilty about that.’ Did I just remember something?!” Lance hugged Keith again and nodded rapidly. Keith hugged him back out of instinct. “Everything’s gonna be good Lance, everything’s gonna turn out good.” The doctor nodded. “Following instincts little by little will lead you to regaining your memory. Come in for weekly appointments, I’ll email you your schedule. In the meantime go home and take it easy.” 

Keith nodded and looked up at Lance. “Let’s go home?” It came out more of a question as he could remember him saying they lived together. Lance wore a bright smile and looked down at Keith. “Let’s go home.” Keith made an oath to himself staring up at the boy in front of him. No matter what, he’d remember for Lance, and for that beautiful smile.


	2. Morning Memories part 1

Lance slept on the couch that night to Keith’s protest. They had shared a bed before Keith’s accident according to Lance, but he hadn’t wanted to make Keith uncomfortable. Keith had taken a different approach as he felt safer and more content around Lance and wanted to cuddle in the comfiest bed ever in Keith’s opinion. But Keith, being too nervous to say any of that just said he didn’t want to deprive Lance of his comfort. Lance had smiled that beautiful smile of his, kissed him on the forehead, apologized for said kiss, and started on his makeshift bed on the couch. Keith had wished him a goodnight and he had heard Lance mumble an ‘I love you’ under his breath. 

“Mornin’ sleepyhead.” Keith’s eyes adjusted to the morning light coming through the curtains when he saw the cutest thing ever. Lance was wearing blue jeans and his casual white shirt was covered by a bright pink checkered apron, he had traces of flour on his hands and a small spot of it on his forehead, he was smiling brightly down at Keith holding a tray with four sugar cookies he had made himself and two two stacks of pancakes he had also made along with two glasses, one with a caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream and one white chocolate mocha which Lance claimed to be Keith’s favorite. “Morning big blue.” Keith said as he yawned. Lance’s eyes widened before he smiled down at Keith. “Do you remember why you gave me that stupid nickname?” Lance teased but a look of hope sparkles in his eyes. “Vaguely, could you tell me?” The truth was, Keith remembered that evening like it happened yesterday but he wanted an excuse to watch Lance talk and not have to comment. “We were going on a road trip so I could introduce you to my parents and we stopped at a gas station…” ( FLASHBACK SUCKERS! There’s gonna be a lot of those here! ) 

“Please? It’ll be fun!” Keith rolled his eyes and turned to look at Lance. They had been cuddling, watching their weekly movie night. Keith was laying on top of Lance, Lance’s arms around him. “You want me to go on a road trip to meet your parents and help you come out to them for being Bi and oh by the way that you have a boyfriend! Me!” Lance kissed his nose and made his pouty face. “Please? I-I love you…” Keith’s eyes widened before he smiled lightly. “I love you too… I’ll come with you.” Lance kissed him, lips barely grazing over Keith’s. Keith leaned forward and grabbed Lance’s colar, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

“Do we have everything? Suitcases, carry ons, our lists of possible outcomes of this trip and their reactions?” Keith groaned and grabbed Lance’s hands. “Lance, honey,” Lance met Keith’s eyes, his legs shifting nervously. “We have everything, you don’t have to worry! I love you, you love me and that’s all we need right?” Lance leaned down and whispered on Keith’s lips. “Right.” 

“It’s my turn!” Keith scoffed and grabbed Lance’s phone. “You wish! You took two turns back there!” Keith held the phone out of his reach and selected ‘their song’ it had been playing when Keith had first kissed Lance at their high school dance. “Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere.Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere. A singer in a smoky room. A smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on! Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the NIIIII-iiiiight!” Lance pawed at his throat. His voice had cracked while trying to belt out ‘night.’ “Oh geez! I need some water! Yeah, um… I’m just dehydrated, that’s all!” Keith laughed at his boyfriend. Every time he belted that and every time his voice cracked. “That’s the one thing we forgot to pack, let’s stop at that gas station, their sign claims to have the best slushies ever.”

Lance agreed and pulled over to the gas station. They walked into the gas station and ordered two slushies, one Cherry Red for Keith and one Berry Blast Big Blue for Lance. They were walking out of the store when a girl bumped right into Lance and he spilled the drink all over himself. “Oh I’m so sorry! Let me buy you a new one! I’ll get you a new shirt too! I’m so sorry!” “It’s fine, I can buy him that stuff.” Keith glared at his feet and tried to figure out the emotion he was feeling. Jealousy maybe? The girl put her hand on the small of Lance’s back and pushed him lightly back into the store. “No, I got it!” Once Lance was in and she was about to follow him she stopped and turned to Keith. “Hey, you wouldn’t mind if I flirted would you?” She didn’t wait for his response as she hurried into the store to get back to Lance. “Ugh!” He walked back into the store as well. “Here, I’ll help you clean up Lance-y-poo!” Lance was being pushed towards the bathroom when he saw Keith glaring with all the hate in the world at the situation. “Nah.” The girl looked at Lance confused. And Keith felt a little better. “What?” The girl questioned, truly confused by his brush off. “I think my boyfriend should help me as this is the men’s bathroom. Thanks for offering though!” Lance patted her dismissively on the shoulder and went to grab Keith’s hand. “Don’t worry Lance-y-poo I’ll get you all clean.” Keith teased, pecking Lance on his lips. “Hmph!” The girl stomped off. “So, wanna help me?” Keith laughed. “For you, Big Blue? Anything.” Lance groaned. “Don’t call me that!” Keith snickered and whispered in his ear. “Alright… Lance-y-poo.” Lance groaned again. “Come on.” Keith said as he opened the bathroom door for his boyfriend. ( FLASHBACK OVER! )

“I made you get that awful ‘Keep calm & love nature’ shirt!” Lance pouted. “Nature’s stupid.” He joked, deepening his voice to sound emo. He smiled down at Keith as leaned forward. He got around 2 inches closer before stopping. “Pancakes?” He tilted his head and sat up once more cutting the stacks. “Wha…? Hey! You can’t do that!” Lance almost hid his laugh but Keith knew he was laughing. “I don’t think I’d ever love such a tease!” Lance laughed. “Now who’s being a tease?” Keith rolled his eyes and set his hand on Lance’s, making him set down the knife. “I am not a tease.” With his other hand he gently pulled Lance’s face towards his own. As soon as their lips touched Keith gasped in surprise at a new a sudden memory. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
